The use of belts and/or buckles in footwear, particularly athletic footwear, has been limited due to issues with their weight, dimensions (bulk), expense, and lack of comfort. Often heavy and anything but low profile, buckles typically are considered more cosmetic in footwear than performance affecting. Also, traditional belts and/or buckles tend to create high pressure points when placed onto the instep portion of the shoe, which is in contact with the foot. These high pressure points caused by the buckle can cause discomfort and pain to the wearer. In addition, traditional buckles are made of metal and plastic or include metal or plastic parts. Due to this construction and material, the expense generally is considered too great to include belt and/or buckle assemblies in footwear. The great adjustability qualities associated with belt and/or buckle assemblies in footwear tend to end up being secondary to these issues.